Deuces are Wild
by Iris RainbowWolf
Summary: Krista Monroe gave up the life of a Hunter when HE broke her heart. Years after their breakup he finds her, only to find out Krista is engaged to someone else. Can Dean Winchester win her back or will he loose her forever? Read to find out! Dean/OC. Follows S1, starting off with the Pilot. Rated M for later chapters. R&R pleaaaseee!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Krista gave herself a once over in the mirror as she applied yet another coat of lip gloss. With a sigh, she put the lip gloss tube down, and fluffed her hair quickly before exiting the bathroom. She couldn't believe that he had called her, asking for help, after all these years. Before she grabbed her keys off of the coffee table, Krista scribbled down a quick note, letting her fiancee know that she was meeting up with an old friend for drinks and would be home late.

'_Yea an old friend alright_' she thought as she walked out of her apartment and slid into her 1978 Pontiac Trans Am. Letting the engine purr to life, Krista sped down the street towards the bar she had told _him_ to meet her at.

It didn't take long to pull into the parking lot, and as soon as she did she saw a very familiar 1967 Chevy Impala. "He's already here. Of course he's already here." Krista grumbled as she pulled into the only parking space available. Right next to the Impala.

Once inside the bar, it wasn't too hard to find him. He was sitting at a secluded table at the back of the bar, sipping on a Budweiser with his eyes glued to the door. He still looked the same as he did when she last saw him.

'_remember, you agreed to talk_' Krista had to remind herself as she walked over to the table, where he had already ordered a glass of Strawberry flavored Arbor Mist for her.

"H-Hey" she stammered once she reached the table. Krista didn't why she was so nervous so suddenly, but she felt as if her knees were about to give out. Just from seeing him again.

"Hey Krista." he said with a smile.

Sighing, Krista sat down at the table and sipped on the wine, trying to calm her nerves. "Dean, lets just get down to it okay?" she asked, he just nodded "why did you call me, you know I'm not..." she trailed off.

"I know.." Dean sighed "but i really need your help. Its my dad" he said. That made Krista's heart nearly stop, John had always been like second father to her.

"Wh-What happened to John?" she whispered.

"He went out hunting, and... well I haven't heard from him in a few days." Dean sighed.

Inside, Krista was freaking out. Whenever John would go out on a hunt, he would always check in every night. Him not contacting Dean was definitely strange. "Have you talked to Sam?" Krista asked. Dean just shook his head no. "Dean I don't know how i could help you. I'm out of the game now remember?" she reminded him.

"Yea I know." he said "congrats by the way" Dean added as he pointed the tip of his second beer at the sparkling ring on her left hand. Quickly Krista dropped her and in her lap and looked away from the table. She hadn't looked him in the eyes since she got there.

"Oh...Um... thanks." Krista said. They stayed silent for a while, both sipping their drinks.

"Krista, look I know you don't hunt anymore. But I could really use your help." Dean said.

Krista sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that night as she ran her hand through her hair. "Dean, I... can I sleep on it?" She asked after a minute or two. Dean just nodded and ordered another beer, and another glass of Arbor Mist for Krista.

"Might as well enjoy drinks with an old friend in the mean time right?" he smiled.

**)0( )0( )0( )0( )0(**

An hour had passed and Krista was on her fourth glass of wine. She felt dizzy but wasn't completely drunk. Krista had made eye contact all of six times with Dean since she had showed up in the bar, and each time his green eyes made her head swim.

"you know it's funny" Dean said as he twisted the cap off of the beer that was just brought to the table.

"What is?" Krista asked.

"You always said you didn't want a big flashy ring, or a big fancy wedding. You always said that the simple things were what mattered." he said as he downed half the beer. Krista sipped more of her wine as she let the words sink in.

Krista then looked down at her large diamond ring. Dean was right, she had said all of those things. She wasn't the type to have fancy things, Krista enjoyed the little things. Closing her eyes, Krista placed her hand on the table, and slid off of the stool. "I-I think I should get going Dean. Its starting to get late and..." she trailed off.

"yea I get it, gotta get back to the fiancee." Dean said, Krista could tell that he wasn't happy. '_he'll just have to get over it_' Krista thought as Dean chugged down the last of his beer. "Well, can I at least walk you back?" he asked. He wanted to spend as much time with her as possible.

Krista just sighed and nodded. Her car was parked right outside, but she was in no condition to drive it home. Seconds later, Dean and Krista were walking side by side down the street, neither one of the saying anything until they reached Krista's apartment.

"Looks like Nate's not home yet." Krista sighed. "and no that's not an invitation, Winchester." she laughed.

"Hey I wasn't gunna say anything." Dean smiled. "Have a good night Krista. Call me in the morning and let me know if you wanna come with me to get Sammy and find dad." he said. Krista nodded and turned away from him to head into her apartment.

Neither one of them noticed the silver Bentley convertible parked a little ways down the street.

**)0( )0( )0( )0( )0(**

Later on that night, Krista lay in bed and groaned when she couldn't fall asleep. She had been in bed for about a half an hour and wasn't any closer to sleep. Normally, her fiancee Nate was home and in bed with her, but not tonight. With a sigh, Krista reached over to her bedside table and grabbed her cell phone.

"Made a decision already?" Dean chuckled, answering on the first ring.

"Yea, I guess." Krista said "shouldn't take too long right?" she smiled to herself.

After a moment or two of silence, she heard Dean sigh. "Your boyfriend didn't come home did he?" he asked.

"mm-mm" she mumbled, closing her eyes as she put the phone on speaker.

"Want me to stay on the line until you sleep?" Dean asked with a slight chuckled in his voice. He heard a slight 'mm-hmm' from Krista, which caused him to laugh. "Never could sleep alone could you."

"Shut it Winchester." Krista smiled.

Not to long later, Krista was asleep, with Dean's quiet snores humming in her ear through the phone.

**A/N: sooo what did you guys think? This is my first Supernatural fic and I hope ya'll liked it! Also if you go onto my profile, you'll see a link to my polyvore account, where I make sets and stuff to go along with my stories. go check 'em out! As Always, Leave Love )0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

When Krista woke up the next morning, the bed was empty and her cell phone was still open on the pillow next to her head. With a sad sigh, Krista slid out of bed and began to get things ready for her trip with Dean. A part of her thought that if Nate had returned home that night, that she would change her mind and not go with Dean. But this wasn't the first time Nate hadn't come home. After hooking her cellphone up to its charger, Krista went over to her dresser and started taking random articles of clothing out and throwing them onto the bed.

It didn't take long for her to pack the necessities along with a back pack full of clothes. Once her cell phone was fully charged, Krista unplugged her charger, threw it in her purse and sent a quick text to Dean telling him that she was dropping her car off at the storage place where she had rented a unit a while back. The unit also housed her shotgun, her 9mm along with other hunting utensils.

Once Dean texted her back saying that he was going to pick her up at the storage place, Krista grabbed her keys and was out the door. This time she didn't even bother leaving a note for her fiancee.

**)0()0()0()0()0(**

After her car was safely inside the storage unit, and her guns were safely inside a large black duffle bag, Krista stood outside of the storage place, waiting for Dean. She didn't expect him to take long to get there, and she wasn't wrong. As soon as she stepped out onto the sidewalk, the Impala was pulling up next to her.

Throwing her bags into the trunk, Krista paused for a minute before closing it and walking over to the passenger side of the car.

"You ready?" Dean asked from behind the wheel. Krista just nodded and slid into the car.

"Yea, lets go get Sammy." she said. With that, Dean started driving down the road.

They went along in silence for a while, the two of them just enjoying the music that was on the radio. Krista couldn't help but think that it was just another thing that they had in common. That they had always had in common, between hunting and their love for classic cars. A part of her wondered why they had called off her relationship.

"Hey you hungry?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"Yea I could eat." Krista smiled with a nod while she absentmindedly played with her engagement ring. Quickly, without thinking, Krista slid the ring off of her finger and slipped it into the pocket of her jeans.

Dean looked at her with a raised eyebrow, causing Krista to shrug. "So how long have you been engaged to this guy?" Dean asked after he cleared his throat.

"U-Um..." Krista stammered, Dean's question threw her off guard. She wasn't expecting Dean to want to talk about that area of her life. "A-about two months now" she added, not making eye contact with him.

"Are you sure about him?" he asked, he was avoiding her eyes as well, keeping his own glued to the road ahead of him.

"let's not do this right now Dean." Krista said, running a hand through her hair. "Let's just grab some food, get Sam and find John." she added. Dean just nodded and continued driving, looking out for a place to grab a burger.

**)0()0()0(**

About fifteen minutes later the two of them were sitting across from one another at a table in a small diner looking at menu's. Krista tried to not let the waitress flirting with Dean bother her, even though what she really wanted to do was bash the poor girls head in. With a sigh, Krista scanned the menu over again as her and Dean waited for the waitress to come back with their drinks.

Just about five minutes later, the waitress returned, placing two soda's on the table in front of them as she asked if they were ready to order. Her eyes never leaving Dean. "Yea double bacon cheeseburger for me, extra bacon." Dean said before looking at Krista. "whatcha gettin' babe?" he asked her. His question threw her off, but after she made eye contact with him, she could tell he was trying to let the waitress down nicely, by acting like the two of them were a couple.

"Hmmm... she said, then she figured she would take it up a notch. "Baby wants a chicken Caesar wrap, extra Caesar dressing." she smiled, placing a hand on her tummy. Krista never dropped her smile as she saw the waitresses face drop. "ugh make me do something like that and I'll shoot you." Krista grumbled after the waitress had left their table.

"hey you're the one that brought a baby into it. I was perfectly fine with letting that girl think me and you were just together." Dean chuckled. Krista couldn't help but chuckle herself.

"would have been better if I had my ring on" she remarked and Dean couldn't help but agree. "so how long do you think it'll take us to reach Stanford?" Krista asked as she sipped her soda.

"takes about five hours to get there from here. So we should be there later on tonight. Would be there sooner if you had woken up earlier." Dean said with a shrug.

Within a few minutes their food was brought out to them, but this time by a different waitress, which caused Krista to chuckle. The two of them sat, ate and chatted before skipping out on their tab and leaving the diner.

Laughing in the passenger seat, Krista looked over at Dean. "I haven't had fun like that in a while" she said with a small smile, her comment causing Dean to chuckle slightly.

"If skipping out on a diner bill is what you consider fun nowadays than you're in for a real hoot." he said.

"You know what I mean, Dean." she said, giving his shoulder a little nudge as she rolled her eyes. Krista looked out the window, singing along to Metallica's 'Sad But True' as they drove out of Camarillo California. They were officially on their way to getting Sam.

**)0()0()0()0()0(**

It was night by the time they reached the apartment Sam Winchester was living in. Since it didn't look like he was home, Dean and Krista went and got a room at a motel not to far away. After having to explain to the manager that they were not together, and that they needed a room with two beds, the man gave them the room key.

"This is going to happen a lot, isn't it?" Krista asked once they were in their room. Dean just looked at her as she stretched out on the bed closest to the wall.

"What do you mean?" he asked, putting their bags in-between the two beds. His question causing Krista to sit up slightly.

"Well, whether Sam comes with us to look for John or not, people are going to think I'm with either one of you." she said as she pulled her silver and green glock out of her bag. "Either that or they will think you and Sammy are gay and I'm like you're friend or something." she giggled before she began cleaning her weapon inside and out. It had been awhile since she had needed it, so Krista figured cleaning it up a bit would be for the best.

Almost an hour had gone by and Krista had already made sure that all of her weapons were up to par. Once she was done, she dug through her bag, pulling out a few pieces of clothing before heading into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked as soon as she stood up.

"Well," Krista shrugged, "Since I decided to come with you, I kinda started feeling like the old me. You know?" she said. "Plus I really want to get out of this girly crap" she added, motioning to her light blue skirt and lace trimmed white tank top.

After about five minutes of changing, Krista walked out of the bathroom wearing a tight pair of black skinny jeans, a black spaghetti strap tank top that showed off just a bit of her toned stomach, along with black knee high leather boots.

"There's the Krista we know and love" Dean said with a smile, which caused the blonde girl to throw a crumbled up piece of paper at him.

"so we about ready to go?" Krista asked as she shrugged on her tight black leather jacket. She had to admit, she missed the way that the worn leather felt on her skin.

Dean just nodded, grabbed his jacket and the two of them were out the door.

**)0()0()0()0()0(**

Instead of knocking on the door, or ringing the doorbell to talk to his brother like a normal person, Dean decided it would be a good idea to break in through the unlocked window. And Krista had to admit, she wasn't opposed to the idea.

It was dark inside of the apartment, but not dark enough to where Krista couldn't see anything. Just as Dean began to walk through the room, Krista saw movement not to far away from them, then suddenly Dean was fighting the other man until Dean had the man pinned to the ground.

"Easy there tiger" he said.

"Dean?" at this point Krista knew that the man Dean had pinned was his brother, Sam Winchester.

"Krista's here too" Dean said with a small laugh

"Hiya Sammy. Been a while" Krista said with a small wave.

"You guys scared the crap out of me!" Sam said.

"That's cuz you're out of practice" was Deans response. Suddenly, Sam gripped Deans arm and pulls him hard before kicking Dean to the ground.

"Or not." Krista chuckled as Sam let Dean get back up into a standing position.

"What are you guys doing here?" the younger brother asked, looking between Dean and Krista. "Especially together. I thought you two broke up?" he added, causing Krista to shift uncomfortably.

"Just looking for a beer" Dean said as he put his hands on his shoulders, shaking him once before letting go.

"Just tell him Dean" Krista said with a sigh as she ran a hand through her hair.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sam reiterated.

"Okay. Alright. We gotta talk" Dean said.

"Uh the phone?" Sam said.

"Come on Sam. Would you have answered if either one of us called?" Krista asked.

Suddenly, the lights were tuned on and a woman with blonde hair stood in the door way of the room wearing a pair of booty shorts and a cropped smurfs t-shirt.

"Sam?" the woman said. Neither one of the boys had noticed her presence, and they both turned to look at her.

"Jess. Hey. Dean, Krista, this is my girlfriend, Jessica." Sam introduced.

"Nice to meet you" Krista smiled with a small wave as Dean just looked her up and down appreciatively.

"Wait, you brother Dean?" Jess asked "and his girlfriend, Krista?" she added.

"Ex" Krista said, running a hand through her hair. Jess smiled as Sam nodded his head, Dean just moved closer to her.

"I love the Smurfs" Dean said. "And I gotta say, you are completely out of my brothers league." he added, causing Krista to groan.

"just let me go put something on." she said, shifting uncomfortably as she turned to go back into her and Sam's shared bedroom.

"No, No. I wouldn't dream of it. Seriously." Dean said, causing the girl to stop. Dean just walked back over to where Sam and Krista stood, putting an arm around Krista's leather clad shoulders. Krista just rolled her eyes and shook his arm off of her. Sam watched his brother with a stony expression. "Anyways. I have to steal you're boyfriend here. Talk about some private family business." Dean said after a moment or two. "But, uh, it was nice meeting you" he added.

"No" Sam said as he walked over to Jess, putting an arm around her shoulders. "whatever you have to say, you can say in front of her" he added.

"Okay" Dean shrugged, glancing at Krista before looking at Sam and Jess head on. "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days." he said.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back sooner or later." Sam said, obviously not understanding what Dean was trying to tell him.

Dean just ducked his head and glanced over at Krista. "Sam. John went out on a hunting trip. He hasn't been back" she said. hoping that the younger Winchester caught her drift.

Sam's expression never changed as he let Krista's words sink in. Jess looked up at him as she said "Jess. Excuse us. We have to go outside."

**A/N: So did you all catch Dean's little slip? Be expecting more of that! Anyways, did you guys like this chapter? I hope you did! I don't normally update twice in one day, but since this is a new story, i figured it would be a good idea, lol. Also i make sets and stuff for all of my stories on polyvore, if you would like to see them, there's a link on my profile :). As always, Leave love )0( Iris RainbowWolf )0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After leaving the apartment, the three of them were walking down the stairs of the building. They were silent for a few minutes, as Krista looked around, making sure that they were alone.

"I mean come on, you guys can't break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you." Sam said, then he looked at Krista "and Kris i thought you got out of this life. Why are you helping?" he asked her.

"Because John is a good man, and he is missing. I may not be a hunter anymore, but I'm not heartless." she said.

"Come on Sammy, Dad's missing. I..._We_ need your help finding him." Dean said, Krista nodded in a agreement as the three of them walked down the stairs.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst?" Sam asked "Or the Devel's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then too. He's always missing, and he's always fine" Sam said, causing Dean to stop and turn around. Krista, who was infront of the two of them, did the same.

"not for this long" Dean said when Sam stopped next to him. "Now are you coming with us or not?" he asked.

"I'm not" was Sam's simple response. Krista had a feeling that it would be difficult to get Sam to come with them.

"Why not?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I swore I was done hunting. For good. You said the same thing, Krista, remember?" Sam said. Krista wanted to smack him. How could he not care that his father was missing? How could he not want to help?

"Oh come on it wasn't easy but it wasn't that bad." Dean said as the three of them started walking down the stairs again. Krista couldn't help but agree with the older Winchester. The only reason why she had gotten out of the hunting business was because of what had happened between Dean and herself.

"Yea?" Sam said. "When i told Dad i was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45" he added.

When Dean stopped at the door that lead outside, Krista leaned against it and watched the exchange between the two brothers.

"Well what was he supposed to do?" Dean asked, as if the answer was obvious. Being raised as hunters, the answers weren't the typical ones.

"I was nine years old!" Sam exclaimed. "he was supposed to say dont be afraid of the dark." he added.

"wait you were nine and were afraid of the dark. thats weak man." Krista chuckled, earning her a glare from Sam.

"Dont be afraid of the dark?" was Deans response "are you kidding me? of course you should be afraid of the dark."

"You know whats out there Sammy, being afraid of the dark is just like... pointless at this point." Krista added.

"Yea i know" Sam sighed "but still, Dean, the way we were raised after Mom was killed, and Dad's obssession to find the thing that killed her." Dean just glanced outside, past Krista, trying not to hear the things his little brother was saying. "but we still haven't found the damn thing. So we killed everything we _can_ find." he added.

"And we save alot of people doing it too." Dean said.

"You think mom would have wanted thus for us?" Sam asked. Dean just rolled his eyes, reached passed Krista and pushed the door open, leading the two of them outside.

**)0()0()0(**

Once outside, they climbed down the small flight of stairs, crossing the parking lot towards the Impala.

"The weapons training, the melting the silver into bullets. Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors." Sam said, causing Krista to scoff.

"Yea like you guys were the only ones." she said, remembering how her parents had raised her to be a hunter, just like they had.

But her comment was left ignored as Dean spoke up. "So what are you gunna do? You're just gonna live some normal, apple-pie life, is that it?" he asked.

"No. Not normal, safe." Sam responded.

"So thats why you ran away" Dean said, looking away from his brother., and avoiding Krista's eyes. He knew why she had left the life, he knew that it was his fault.

"I was just going to college. It was Dad that said if i was gunna go, that i should stay gone. And that's what i'm doing" he explained. Krista wanted to be suprised by what Sam had said, but it had happened before her and Dean had broken things off. She remembered full well how things had gone down.

"Yea well, Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Dean said, causing Sam to go silent.

"Come on Sammy, we can't do this without you" Krista added, hoping that she could help talk him into going on this trip. Mainly so that she didn't have to be alone with Dean the whole time.

"yes you guys can." Sam said looking between Krista and his brother. He could see in Krista's eyes that she didnt trust herself alone with Dean, and apart of himself wanted to know why.

"yea well, i dont want to. Sure i'll have Kris there, but three heads are better than one" Dean smiled. "besides this is _dad_ we're talking about, i need you there man" he added.

Sam looked down with a sigh, before looking up and saying "what was he hunting?" Dean popped the trunk of his Impala, before opening the small compartment inside, that contained a large amount of different weapons and charms used for their job. Krista smiled to her self when she saw the dreamcatcher she had given him years ago hanging from the compartment.

"I can't believe you kept that stupid thing." she said, running her fingers over the object as Dean propped the compartment up with a spare shotgun.

"Yea well, its useful." he said "now where did i put that damn thing?" Dean asked himself as he dug through the clutter.

"So when dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam asked.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing down in New Orleans." Dean responded as he continued to look through his arsenal.

Krista rose her eyes in shock, John _never_ let Dean hunt by himself. Even when she was with them. "huh." was all she said.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked, causing Dean to look over at him.

"I'm twenty six dude." he said, as he found what he was looking for. "All right here we go" he began "So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy." Dean paused so show Sam and Krista the picture of the man who went missing. "They found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA." he finished.

Sam glanced at the missing persons flyer before looking at his brother "So maybe he was kidnapped" he shrugged.

"Sammy," Krista started as she flipped through the folder Dean had "There was another one in April" she said.

"Not just then, either," Dean said, glancing over at Krista "Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years" Krista handed the folder back to him as he took the flyer from Sam. "All men, all the same five mile stretch of road"

Krista knew that there was going to be something more to this rescue mission than the rescue part. She watched as Dean grabbed his duffle bag from the trunk and pulled out a tape recorder. " It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough. Then i get this voicemail the other day, before i went to pick up Krista"

Dean pressed play on the tape recorder and the three of them heard John's voice. "'_Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger._'" At that, Dean stopped the recording. It was staticky and the signal was clearly breaking up, but the three of them could clearly hear what John was telling them.

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam asked a few seconds later, causing his brother and Krista to smile.

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Krista joked, causing him to shake his head.

"Alright," Dean started "I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got" and he pressed play again. This time it wasn't John's voice they heard, but a womans.

"'_I can never go home..._'" was all she said before Dean pressed stop again.

"Never go home" Krista and Sam muttered at the same time.

Dean nodded as he put the recorder back in his duffle bag and closed up the trunk of the Impala. "You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." he said as he leaned against his car.

Sam sighed and looked between his brother and Krista, who was also leaning against the car with her arms folded across her chest. "All right." he said "I'll go, I'll help you find him." Dean just nodded "But i have to be back first thing on monday. Just...wait here" Sam said as he turned to go back up to his apartment.

"What's first thing monday?" Krista asked, causing Sam to turn back towards them.

"I have this... I have an interveiw" Sam answered.

"I job interveiw?" Dean asked "Skip it" he shrugged, causing Krista to elbow him lightly in the ribs.

"It's a law school interview," Sam said "and it's my whole future on a plate." he added.

"Law scool?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked him, Dean was silent.

"We got a deal, Sammy, just hurry up and do what you need to do" Krista said with a smile before turning to Dean with a glare. "You're such a dick" she told him.

"You know you love me" Dean smiled, causing Krista to look down at her shoes. It was too easy for them to fall back into their old routines.

Recovering quickly, Krista elbowed him lightly and went to sit in the back seat of the car, knowing that Sam would more than likely want to sit shot gun.

* * *

**AN: So there it is, Krista and Dean talked Sam into going to Jericho with them. And of course a little bit of old relationship awkwardness, hopefully soon the awkwardness will be gone and Krista and Dean will be together and all will be well with that. But you guys will have to wait and see! Big thanks to everyone for reading and for reviewing and stuff, it makes me happy, and makes me want to update more ;) . As Always, Leave Love )0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

They drove through the night, stopping every now and again to switch drivers. By the time they pulled up to a small gas station right out side of Jericho, Krista was laying down in the back seat of the impala, listening to the sounds of the Allman Brother 'Ranmling Man' coming through the speakers.

When Dean came back out from the convenience store with a plastic bag full of food and drinks for the three of them, Sam as still in the passenger seat going through Dean's tape collection.

"Hey" Dean said, causing Krista to sit up in the back seat and Sam to lean out the window to look a his brother "You guys' want some breakfast?" he asked.

"Oooh yes please!" Krista smiled as Dean handed her a cup of coffee and a honey bun.

"No thanks" Sam said, shaking his head "So how did you pay for this stuff anyways?" he asked is brother. "You and dad still running credit card scams?"

Krista was silent as she tore into the plastic her food was wrapped up in. "Hunting isn't exactly a pro-ball career, Sammy" she reminded him after she swallowed the bite of food she had taken.

"Besides," Dean added as he finished pumping gas into the impala "all we do is apply. It's not our fault that they send us the cards." he said.

"Yea? And what names did you put on the applications?" Sam asked, causing Krista to smile into her coffee.

"Uhm Burt Aframian" Dean said, as he said as he got back into the car and put the bag from the store between him and his younger brother. "And his son Hector. Scored two cards out of the deal." he added with a smile as he closed the door.

"Sounds about right" Sam chuckled befoore adding 'I swear, man, you've got to update your cassette tape collection"

"Why?" Both Dean and Krista asked at the same time.

"Well, for one, they're cassette tapes. And two" he paused as he grabbed a few tapes from the box "Black Sabbath? Motor Head? Metallica? It's the greatest hit's of mullet rock"

"Oooh, Metallica" Krista said from the back seat as she finished eating her honey bun.

"Well, house rules, Sammy" Dean said, he was about to finish when Krista piped up again from the back seat.

"Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole" she smiled. Dean glanced at her through the rearveiw mirror with a smile as he slipped the tape into the player.

Once the music started and Dean started the engine Sam spoke up "You know, Sammy's a chubby twelve year old. It's just Sam"

"Sorry, I can't hear you music's too loud" Dean said. Krista just laughed and ruffled Sam's shaggy hair. And with that, Dean drove away from the gas station leaving a trail of dust behind the impala.

A few hours later, they were driving down Centennial Highway. Sam had been calling aroud town, trying to get a lead on what had happened to John.

"Thank you" he said into his cell phone. Closing it with a sigh he ran a hand over his face. "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue. So that's something I guess" Sam told them. Dean just glanced at him before looking back at the road.

Minutes later, they were pulling up to a bridge. There were already cops scouring the place. "Check it out" Dean said, nodding toward the scene, causing both Sam and Krista to lean forward to get a better look. With her arm's resting on the back of the front bench seat, Krista glanced towards Dean and smiled.

Pulling the car over, the trio took a few minutes to asses the scene froma distance before Dean rached passed Sam and opened the glove box and pulled out a small box full of fake ID's. Ruffling through the box, Dean pulled out a couple of badges and grinned at Sam.

"Let's go" he said, handing one of the badges to Krista. Looking down at the badge she saw her face. It was a fake badge Dean had made for her when they were still dating.

Seconds later, the three of them were walking onto the bridge to talk to the cops. As they got closer to where the cops were talking, they could barely make out what the officers were saying.

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean asked as they three of them approached the cops. Deputy Jaffe looked at Dean and stood.

"And who are you?" the deputy asked.

"Federal Marshalls" Krista said as her and Dean both showed their badges briefly.

"You three are a little young to be marshalls aren't you?" the man questioned, causing Dean to laugh.

"Thanks, that's awfully kind of you" Dean said with a smile as he walked over to the abandoned car. "You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that." Jaffe told them.

"So this victim, you knew him?" Sam asked. Unlike Krista and Dean, he was able to catch some of what the cops were saying just before the three of them approached them.

"Town like this, everybody knows everybody" Jaffe nodded as Dean circled the victim's car and Krista followed him to check out the car.

"Any connections between the victims, besides the fact that they're all men?" Krista asked as her and Dean looks at the car.

"No. Not as far as I can tell" Jaffe said with a shrug.

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked as he walked over to where Krista and Dean stood.

Jaffe just raised his arms in a wide shrug "Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" he suggested.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guys." Dean said with a shadow of a smirk, causing Sam to stomp on his foot and Krista to pinch his arm, just out of sight.

"Thank you for your time" Sam smiled before he walked away with Dean and Krista following him.

"Gentlemen" Krista nodded as they walked by the officers.

Once the trio was futher away from the cops, Dean smacked Sam up-side the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Sam complained.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean growled.

"Ooooh Sammy's in trouble" Krista giggled.

"Oh you're next Krista." Dean glared, causing the girl to roll her eyes.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam asked. Dean just looked at his brother before he moved to stand infront of him and Krista, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Come on." Dean said in a low whisper "They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves."

Krista just sighed. "He has a point Sammy" she said. "The cops aren't going to do anything worth while. More than likely they'll chalk it up to a kidnapping or something and call it a day" she added.

Just as Krista finished talking, Sam cleared his thoat and nodded his head, his line of vision going over Dean's shoulder. Following Sam's eyes, Krista and Dean saw the Sherrif walking onto the bridge with two FBI agents.

"Can I help you boys?" the Sheriff asked, completely ignoring Krista's presence.

"No sir, we were just leaving" Dean said, taking a step back and putting an arm around Krista. "Agent Mulder, Agent Scully" Dean nodded to the two FBI agents who walked passed them. As the three of them walked back to the impala, Krista could feel the Sheriff's eyes following them.

"So now what?" Krista asked once they got into the car, Sam leatting her take the passenger seat as he climbed into the back.

"I say we go into town and ask around. We can get a room and something to eat after." Dean suggested. Krista just looked back at Sam, who nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, sounds good to me" Krista said with a nod as she turned on the radio and smiled when Fog Hat's 'Slow Ride' came through the speakers. Dean just looked at her and shooke his head. Still smiling, Krista glanced over at Dean. Remembering their first date. He had taken her out for beer and burgers, not the most glamourous, but it made her happy. That's when she noticed the small bump in her pocket from her engagement ring.

Krista closed her eyes, and before she knew it, they were driving down main street in Jericho.

After Dean parked the car infront a small diner, they all got out and walked down the street.

"I'll bet you thats her" Dean said, nodding towards a young woman who was hang up missing flyers with the town's most recent victim's face on it.

"Yea" Sam nodded in agreement.

"You'd win that bet" Krista said at the same time.

"You must be Amy" Dean said as they walked up to the woman.

"Yea" Amy said in confusion.

"Yea Troy tld us about you. We're his uncles." Dean lied "I'm Dean, this is Sammy" he said before turning to Krista "And this is my girlfriend Krista" he said with a smile, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Krista wanted to shrug his arm off of her, but she knew that they needed to sell the lie.

"He never mentioned you to me" Amy said as she began to walk away.

Quickly Krista caught up with her and the boys followed suit "Well, that's Troy, I guess. We're not around much." she said, keeping pace with the other woman.

"Yea, we're up in Modesto" Dean nodded, putting his arm back around Krista.

"So we're looking for him to" Sam added. "And we're kinda asking around"

Amy was silent for a second before another woman around her age came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" the woman asked Amy.

"Yea, Rachel, I'm fine" Amy nodded.

"So, do you mind if we ask you a few questions?" Krista asked. She figured that if she were the one asking Amy, there was a more than likely chance that they would get the information that they needed.

"Yea, that's okay" Amy nodded.

"How about we go to the diner and get a cup of coffee?" Sam suggested, and every one agreed. As they walked to the diner, Krista could feel Dean's eyes lingering on her every so often and it felt chills down her spin. She wasn't going to deny that she missed being under his arm, that she missed him looking at her the way he was. But it was wrong, she was engaged to another man.

A few minutes later, the five of them were sititng in the diner. Krista was sitting between Dean and Sam on one side of the booth while Amy and her friend Rachel were sitting on the other side.

"I was on the phone with Troy." Amy told them. "He was driving home. He said he would call me right back and...he never did" she added sadly.

"He didn't say anything strange or out of the ordinary?" Sam asked her.

"No" Amy shook her head "Nothing I can remember" she said.

While Sam was asking th other girl questions, Krista took in her appearence. She seemed like a good girl, that's when Krista noticed the pentagram charm hanging around her neck. "I like your necklace" Krista told her, causing Amy to bring her hand up around the charm.

"Troy gave it to me" Amy smiled "Mostly to scare my parents with all that devil stuff" she added with a laugh.

Sam and Krista both laugh a little at the woman's remark, causing Dean to look over at them.

"Actually, it means just the opposite" Sam started. "A pentagram is protection against evil. Really powerful. I mean, if you believe in that kind of thing." he added quickly with a slight shrug.

"Okay. Thank you unsolved mysteries" Dean responded with a chuckle as he removed his arm from around Krista's shoulders and leaned forward. " Here's the deal, ladies." Dean continued "The way Troy disappeared, something's not right. So if you've heard anything..."

At that, Amy and Rachel shared a look. "What is it?" Krista asked them.

"Well its just..." Rachel trailed off for a second. "I mean, with all these guys going missing, people talk." she said.

"What do they talk about?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time. Krista just rolled her eyes at their eagerness. Sure she wanted to know the local legends as much as they did, but she knew better than to to come on too strong.

"It's kind of this local legend." Rachel began "This one girl? She got murdered out on Centennial, like decades ago." Hearing what Rachel was telling them, Krista and Dean both looked at Sam who was watching Rachel attentively. "Well, supposedly, she's still out there" Rachel continued. She looked at the trio of hunters, as if asking if they wanted to hear more of the legend, Sam just nodded. "She hitchhikes, and whoever picks her up? Well, they disappear forever." she finished.

Krista looked at Sam and Dean. They just might have a lead.

* * *

**AN:** **welp there's chapter 4 guys what did you think? How soon do you think it'll be before Krista finally goes back to Dean? What do you guys think will happen next? Read the next chapter and find out! Also thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed and favorited and followed, it made me so extremely happy...ooooh also, if you guys go onto my profile, there's a link there to my polyvore profile where i make sets and stuff for my stories, check em out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

A few hours later Dean was sitting in front of a computer in the library with Krista and Sam looking over his shoulder. After he typed in the words 'Female Murder Hitchhiking' into the search engine for the Jericho Herald archive page and clicked go, the web page told him that there was zero results. So he replaced the word 'hitchhiking' with 'centennial highway' and he got the same results.

"Let me try" Sam said, trying to move in front of the computer.

"I got it" Dean said as he smacked his brother's hand out of the way, causing Krista to roll her eyes, she knew where this was leading. "Dude!" Dean said as Sam pushed his chair out of the way to take over the computer "You're such a control freak" he added as he punched his brother in the shoulder.

"Alright children that's enough" Krista laughed, resting her chin on Dean's shoulder.

"So angry spirits are born from violent deaths, right?" Sam asked, obviously knowing the answer.

"Yea." Dean nodded, making Krista come out from behind him and sit on his lap.

"Well, maybe it's not murder" Sam said as he replaced the word 'murder' with 'suicide' in the search bar. There was one result.

The article was on a woman who had committed suicide by jumping off of the bridge after she found her two young children dead in the bathtub.

"This was in 1981." Sam said as he summarized the article for Dean and Krista. "Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river." he added.

As Krista looked at the picture of the woman, she can't help be feel that she had seen the woman before. A part of her wanted to say for sure that this Constance Welch woman was involved, but she _didn't_ know for sure, and that's what worried her.

"Are you okay, Kris?" Dean asked her silently as he watched her bite her lip.

"Yea." Krista mutter, shaking her head slightly. "I'm fine" She added with a smile.

"You sure?" he asked, Krista just gave him a nod and a smile. "Sammy, does it say why she did it?" he asked his brother, his voice a few octaves louder than when he had addressed Krista.

"Yea" Sam said.

"What's it say?" Krista spoke up.

"An hour before they found her, she calls 911." Sam started. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die" he continued. His summarization causing both Dean and Krista two raise their eye brows.

Krista looked at the pictures that were displayed on the computer screen. As Sam enlarged the picture, they could see a large bridge.

"'Our babies were gone and Constance just couldn't bear it' said husband Joseph Welch." Sam rehearsed the words from the page.

"That bridge look familiar to you?" Dean asked.

"Yea, it does." Krista muttered.

The three of them stayed in the library for a little while, agreeing that they would go back to Sylvania Bridge later on in the night.

After using a fake name to get a library card, Krista went over to the library's 'New Age' section to try and find a decent book to read while they were on this hunt. It couldn't hurt to brush up on a few things.

Krista walked silently as she looked at the books. She knew that Dean was walking on the other side of the large collection of books. The last thing she wanted to do right was now be alone with him.

She didn't trust him, and she most definitely didn't trust herself.

A few short minutes later, Krista had found a small book on werewolves that she hadn't already read. Once she grabbed it off of the shelf, along with a few other books that had nothing to do with her old 'job', she went to the front desk to check them out with the librarian. Leaving Dean behind in the stacks.

**)0()0()0(**

After spending a few short hours in the car, Dean, Krista and Sam were walking along Sylvania Bridge. They were a third of the way across when they stopped and leaned on the railing to look down at the river below.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive" Dean said, causing Krista to punch his shoulder.

"Don't be a dick" she muttered. They were all silent for a moment before Sam spoke up.

"So do you think dad would have been here?" He asked.

"Well, Sammy," Krista said as she turned and leaned her back against the railing. "He's chasing the same story, and we're chasing him." she shrugged.

Dean just nodded and continued walking.

"Okay so now what?" Sam asked as he followed closely behind his brother, Krista bringing up the rear as she kept her eyes on their surroundings.

"Now we keep digging until we find him" Dean shrugged. "Might take a while" he added, causing Sam to stop.

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday..." he trailed off.

Dean stopped and turned to face his younger brother.

"Monday. Right, the interview" he said, his gaze leaving his brother and drifting to look at Krista.

"Yea" Sam nodded.

"Yea I forgot." Dean said. "You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" he asked. As he said the last part, his eyes never left Krista.

"Maybe. Why not?" was Sam's response.

"What about you Kris?" Dean asked the blonde. "You still serious about marrying that guy?" his words causing Sam to glance over at his friend quickly. "I mean does Jessica or whats-his-name even know the truth about you guys? Do they know the things you guys have done?" he asked them.

"No" Sam said as he stepped closer to Dean. "And Jess is never going to know." he added. Krista just nodded in agreement with Sam's words, she would never tell Nate about the things she had done in the past. She didn't even tell him that she was with her ex this weekend. Just that her friends needed her help.

"Well, that's healthy" Dean said with a roll of his eyes. "You two can pretend all you want. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are." he added, his eyes drifting between his two companions. Krista shivered under his gaze.

Dean just turned away from them and kept on walking, his brother still following. Krista just stayed still, wanting to stay out of the argument that was sure to ensue between the brothers.

"And who's that?" Sam asked.

"You're one of us" Dean told him.

"No. I'm not like you" Sam said as he ran to get in front of Dean. "This is not going to be my life" he said.

"You have a responsibility to..." Dean started, but Sam cut him off.

"To dad? And his crusade?" Sam said "If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. And what difference would it make?" he asked "Even if we do find the thing that killed her. Mom's gone and not coming back."

Over come by anger, Dean grabbed Sam by his collar and shoved him against the railing of the bridge.

"Guys..." Krista said she started walking towards them, but she was ignored.

"Don't talk about her like that" Dean threatened.

Just as Dean released Sam and began to walk away, Krista saw something off to the side. As she turned to look, she saw that the ghostly form of Constance Welch standing on the edge of the bridge.

"Dean, Sam" she said. They both stopped and looks towards Krista before coming to stand next to her once they saw what she was looking at. As soon as they joined Krista, Constance just looked over at them before she stepped off of the edge.

"Where'd she go?" Dean asked after the three of them ran over to the railing.

"I don't know" Krista said as she scanned the water.

Just then the Impala's engine roared to life and the head lights shined on the trio.

"What the..." Dean muttered as they looked towards the car.

"Dean, who's driving your car?" Sam asked. Just as he did, Dean pulled his keys out of his pocket and jingled them. Sam and Krista glanced at them, which caused Krista to groan.

Suddenly, the car jerked into motion, and quickly gained speed. It was heading straight for them. Without a second thought, the three of them turned and ran.

"Dean. Krista. Go! Go!" Sam said as he urged his brother and his friend to run afters.

However, the car was moving faster than they were. When it got too close, Dean and Sam dove over the railing, while Krista just jumped onto it before moving behind the nearest pillar. Just as the three of them were seemingly out of sight, the car came to a halt.

Once the car stopped, Krista looked over to where the guys had dropped over the edge. She saw that Sam had caught himself on the edge of the bridge. However, she didn't see Dean anywhere.

Carefully, Krista moved on the railing so that she cold stand firmly on the bridge. Just as she did, Sam pulled himself up onto the the bridge next to her and looked around.

"Dean? Dean!" Krista called, panic slowly oozing it's way into her voice.

A few seconds later she saw something climb it's way out of the water and onto muddy river bank.

"What?" called the person. Obviously it was Dean, and Krista visibly relaxed, knowing that he was okay.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Sam called down to his brother.

"I'm super" Dean said as he held up the 'ok' sign, causing Sam to laugh with relief before he moved away from the edge and looked over at Krista.

"You okay?" Sam asked her.

"Yea." She shrugged, her eyes still watching Dean as he made his way back up onto the bridge.

Knowing that they still had some time before Dean joined them, Sam turned towards Krista. "You still have feelings for him, don't you?" he asked her.

"Your tapped" Krista chuckled dryly.

"And you're lying" Sam responded with a knowing smile. Even though Krista said that she planned on marrying her new boyfriend, Sam knew that his blonde female friend still had feelings for his brother.

The two of the them waited in silence until Dean finally made his way up onto the bridge.

"You guys okay?" he asked as his eyes raked over Krista's form, checking for any noticeable injuries.

"We're good" Sam said, causing Dean to nod before turning to his car.

"Kris can you grab the flashlight out of the trunk?" Dean asked. Krista just nodded and walked over to the car to grab the flashlight while he popped the hood. "Just hold it steady while I make sure she's not fucked." he added. Silently, Krista held the light steady as Dean checked everything under the hood.

A few minutes later, Dean shut the hood as Krista shut off the light and they both leaned on it.

"Your car alright?" Sam asked as he walked over to them.

"Yea, whatever she did to it, it seems all right now" Dean said "That Constance chick, what a bitch!" he yelled, causing to Krista to chuckle next to him.

"Well, she obviously doesn't want us digging around." Krista said, causing both guys to nod in agreement.

"So where's the job go from here genius?" Sam asked as he settled on the hood on the other side of Dean, who just threw his arms up in frustration before he flicked mud off of his hands in jacket.

"You smell like a toilet." Sam said, causing Dean to look down at his mud encrusted body.

"Come on, guys, let's get out of here." Krista smiled. The brothers nodded in agreement before the three of them piled into the car, the windows rolled down too helped get rid of the stink wafting off of the eldest Winchester brother.

* * *

**AN: well there's another chapter! hope you guys enjoyed it. writing this chapter made me smile because we kinda get a glimpse of Krista opening up more to Dean and stuff. aaanyways, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and stuff, it means a lot. Also, there's a link on my profile, a link to my polyvore account where i make sets and stuff like that to go along with my stories, check it out! As Always, Leave Love )0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next morning, they finally found a hotel with a vacancy. Krista was happy, considering they had searched the entire night after their run-in with Constance Welch.

"One room please" Dean smiled as he put his credit card on the guest ledge of the hotel, Krista and Sam were standing behind him, waiting for their room.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The clerk asked, causing Krista to raise her eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian." The clerk explained. "He came and bought out a room for the whole month."

Dean just looked at Krista and his brother before turning back to the clerk. "Yea, we are. I'm his son. This is my girlfriend and my brother. We were just hoping that this was the right hotel" He smiled. Krista let out a small sigh of relief, they had finally caught a break.

After the clerk showed them to where Johns...or 'Burt's' room was, Sam got busy trying to pick the lock while Dean and Krista stood watch. A few short seconds later, Krista saw the door swing open and waited for Sam to put his lock picks back into his pocket before she moved around him to walk into the room.

Dean still hadn't noticed that the door was now unlocked, so Sam grabbed his dirty shoulder and yanked him inside before closing the door behind them. Once the three of them were inside, Krista could see that just about every wall had newspaper clippings, pictures and notes pinned to them.

"Whoa" Sam said as he looked around. Dean just turned on the light on the bedside table before he picked up a half eaten hamburger.

"I don't think he's been here for a couple of days at least." Dean said after sniffing the rotten burger.

"Salt, cats-eye shells...John was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in" Krista said as Sam fingered a line of salt that was on the floor.

Dean just looked at the papers that covered one of the walls as he stood next to Krista.

"What have you got there?" Sam asked them.

"Centennial Highway Victims." Krista said as she looked over all of the different articles. They were all men. Three of the men had disappeared in 1987.

"I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, there's always a connection right?" Dean asked, turning to Krista. "What do these guys have in common." he added.

While Dean and Krista were looking over all of the different victims, Sam had started looking at the papers on one of other walls.

"Dad figured it out" he said suddenly after he turned on another lamp.

"What do you mean?" Dean said as he turned to look at his brother.

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch" Sam started.

"She's a woman in white" Krista said she walked over to Sam and looked at the same article he had found.

Dean just looked over at the photos of Constance's victims. "You sly dogs" he said with a slight smirk before he turned back to Sam. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it."

"Dean, she might have another weakness." Krista said. She knew that John would of destroyed Constance's body while he was here. But clearly he either hadn't found the body, or the ghostly woman was clinging on to something else.

"Well, dad would want to make sure." Dean said as he crossed to room and stood next to Sam."He'd dig her up. Does it say where she's buried?" he asked.

"Not that I can tell" Krista said as she read over the articles. "If I were John, though, I'd go ask her husband." she added as she tapped the picture of Joseph Welch.

"If he's still alive" Sam put in when he saw that Mr. Welch had to have been around thirty in the picture, making him around sixty-five.

Slowly, Sam moved to look at something else that was in the room and Krista went to sit on the bed.

"All right why don't you grab some clothes from the car. Krista, see if you can find an address. I'm gunna get cleaned up" Dean said as he started to walk towards the bathroom.

Sam turned the door as Dean continued walking towards the bathroom.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked, causing his older brother to stop and turn back. "What I said earlier about mom and dad...I'm sorry" he said.

Dean just held up a dirt covered hand . "No chick flick moments" he said, earning him a small giggle from Krista, who was curled up comfortably on the bed.

"All right. Jerk" Sam laughed with a nod of his head.

"Bitch" was Dean's response.

"I miss times like this" Krista admitted as she closed her eyes to take a nap.

Sam laughed again as Dean went to take his shower. When Sam turned to go out to the car, he noticed something placed in the mirror behind a set of rosary beads. A picture of his father and a younger version of Dean and himself. Right next to it was a picture of Krista, Dean and Himself not to long after Dean and Krista had started dating.

With a smile, Sam took both pictures off of the mirror and took them with him out to the car.

When Dean got out of the shower a few short minutes later, wearing the clothes that Sam had brought in for him, he saw Krista still sleeping on the bed.

Smiling slightly he walked over to her and sat down on the bed. Looking at her, he moved some of her loose blonde hair from her face. She probably will think that the two men didn't hear her earlier. But Dean did.

**)0()0()0(**

Sam had come back to the room to see Krista awake and on the floor at the foot of the bed, watching tv while Dean was still in the bathroom.

"How longs he been in there?" Sam asked Krista.

"I don't know" She shrugged. "I fell asleep right after you left to get the clothes, when I woke up he was out here watching tv. Now he's back in there, brushing his teeth." Krista added.

The younger Winchester just nodded his head and sat down on the bed with his phone to his ear. Krista assumed that he was just checking his voice mails, so she shrugged it off and continued watching Family Guy.

Five minutes later, Dean came back out of the bathroom and grabbed his jacket, putting it on as he crossed the room.

"Hey, guys, I'm starving." Dean said. "I'm gunna grab a little something to eat in that diner down the street. You two want anything?" he asked.

"No" Sam shook his head.

Krista just smiled and looked up at Dean. "Turkey sandwich. You know how I like it." she said.

"Are you sure, Sammy?" Dean asked. "Aframians' buying."

"I'm good man." Sam said.

"Alright, be back soon." Dean shrugged as he left the room.

"As you were." Krista smiled at Sam as he looked down at his phone.

Nodding Sam put his phone back up to his ear to finish listening to his voice mails. After a minute or two, Sam heard a beep come through his phone. Sam pulls it away at first before pressing a button.

"What?" he asked. Krista looked over at him, knowing that he was talking to Dean.

"'_Dude, five-oh, grab Krista and take off._'" she heard him say after she moved up next to Sam on the bed.

"What about you?" Sam asked as he looked over at Krista, both of them standing up.

"'_Uh, they kinda spotted me. Go find dad._'" And then the line went out. After Sam hung up the phone he looked at Krista.

Nodding her head, Krista went to the bathroom to see if they would be able to get out through the window that was in there. As she did, Sam peaked through the window to survey the situation outside.

"Sam" Krista said quietly. "Let's get out of here before they decide to ram the door down" she added.

As quickly and as quietly as they could, the duo slipped out the small bathroom window and kept to the shadows behind the hotel.

"Well, this is just great" Krista said once they were a few blocks away. "Now what?" she asked Sam.

"We wait a few minutes for the cops to leave, then I guess we could go see if we can talk to Joseph Welch. Find out where Constance was buried." Sam told her. Krista just nodded.

They were silent for a little while as they walked down the street. Their heads were down, as to not draw too much attention to themselves. Around five minutes later, the walked back to the hotel to see the cops had left.

"Well, at least they didn't impound the Impala." Krista smiled as she walked towards the car in tow. "I'm driving" she added.

**)0()0()0(**

It didn't take them long to reach the Welch house.

"Are you sure this is it?" Krista asked as she surveyed the junk covered lawn.

"Yup. It the same address that you found earlier." Sam nodded.

With a swift nod, Krista let out a huff of breath before they walked up to the front door and knocked. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal Joseph Welch.

"Hi. Are you Joseph Welch?" Sam asked, just to be sure.

"Yeah" Joseph said hesitantly.

"We were wondering if we could talk to you for a second if that's okay?" Krista asked. Joseph paused for a few seconds before nodding and stepping out on to the porch.

The three of them walked down the junk-filled driveway, and Sam handed a slip of paper to the older man. The picture of the Winchester family, the only picture of John that they had.

"I was wondering if you had talked to this man." Sam questioned as he handed the picture to Joseph.

"Yea, he was older, but that's him" was the older mans response as he handed the photo back to Sam. "He came by about three or four days ago. Said he was a reporter" he added.

"That's right. We're working on a story together." Krista covered, deciding to keep the story that John had told him going.

"Well, I don't know what the hell kinda story you're working on. The questions he asked me..." Joseph flared up.

"About your wide Constance?" Krista asked, just to clarify.

"He asked me where she was buried" the man said, Krista could see tears starting to fill his eyes as he spoke.

"And where was that again?" Sam asked, causing Krista to lightly elbow him in the ribs.

"What I gotta go through this again?" Joseph asked angrily.

"It's just fact-check, sir. If you don't mind" Krista covered quickly, trying to keep up their ruse of being reporters.

"In a plot." Joseph sighed, finally relenting. "Behind my old place over on Breckenridge" he added, causing Sam and Krista to exchange questioning looks.

"And why did you move?" Sam asked carefully.

"I'm not gunna live in the house where my children died." Joseph scoffed.

Sam stopped walking as an idea hit him, Krista and Joseph stopped next to him.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever marry again?" Sam asked.

"No way." Joseph said. "Constance...she was the love of my life. Prettiest woman I ever known." he added.

"So you had a happy marriage?" Sam clarified.

Joseph hesitated ever so slightly before he answered. "Definitely" he said.

"Well, that should do it. Thanks for your time." Krista said, lightly grabbing Sams' elbow before they turned towards the Impala.

Just as Joseph started to walk away, Sam looked back towards him.

"Mr. Welch, did you ever hear of a woman in white?" he asked.

"Sam." Krista scolded.

"What?" Joseph said as he turned back towards them.

"A woman in white. Or sometimes a weeping woman?" Sam asked. Krista was hoping that the discussion would never come to this, but it was too late to stop it now. Joseph just looked at them. "It's a ghost story..." Sam trailed off as he started to walk back towards Joseph.

"More of a phenomenon, really." Krista said as she pressed her hand to her forehead.

"Um, they're spirits." Sam said. "They've been sighted for hundred of years, dozens of places, in Hawaii, Mexico, lately in Arizona and Indiana." he added.

"All of these are different women, you understand." Krista said as she walked towards the two men. "But they all share the same story."

"I don't care much for nonsense." Joseph said stiffly as he started to walk away again, but Sam still followed.

"See when they were alive, their husbands were unfaithful to them." Sam said, causing Joseph to stop. "And these women, basically suffering from temporary insanity, murdered their children." His words caused Joseph to turn back towards them.

"Once they realized what they had done, they took their own lives" Krista continued. "So now their spirits are cursed, walking back roads and waterways. And if they find an unfaithful man, they kill him." she shivered. "And that man is never seen again.

"You think...you think that has something to do with...Constance?" Joseph sputtered. "You smart ass!"

"You tell me." Sam shrugged.

"I mean, maybe...maybe I made some mistakes." Joseph said. "But no matter what I did, Constance, she never would have killed her own children. Now, you get the hell out of here! And you don't come back!" Joseph yelled, his face shaking from a mixture of both anger and grief.

He stared at them for a moment before he turned and walked away. Sam just sighed and turned back towards Krista.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Now...we find a payphone and get Dean out of jail" she said.

They had were driving down a street a few blocks away from the police station after they had called in a false crime. Krista had told the dispatch officer that she had heard gun shots a few blocks over. She even made herself cry a little bit.

"Just drop me off here while you go find the grave." Krista said. Sam nodded and slowed the Impala down so that she could get out. "Call me when it's done." she said. Sam just nodded before driving away from her.

With a sigh, Krista started walking to down the street. She looked at her watch every now and again the closer she got to the precinct, trying to determine exactly how long it would take Dean to bust out.

When Sam had dropped her off, the sun was just about gone. Now the moon had taken it's place as Krista stood by the police stations fire escape, knowing that Dean would be climbing down it.

"Hey there." Krista said as she saw his shadowed form start to climb down the fire escape.

"Hey beautiful" Dean said once he was on the ground. "Have I got some shit to tell you. Where's Sammy?" he asked.

"Went to find the grave." Krista said with a shrug as they walked away from the station. "So what did you need to tell me?" she asked.

"I got to tell Sammy too, you have you're phone?" Krista just nodded and pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her jeans before handing it to him.

After dialing, Dean held the phone to his ear and waited for his brother to answer. "Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal." Dean grinned.

"_'You're welcome_'" Krista heard Sam's voice say. "'_But you should really be thanking Krista, she's the one who made the call_'" he added.

Dean smiled and put an arm around the blonde girls shoulders. "She's right here with me. Listen man, we gotta talk" he said.

"'_Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that would have been dad's next stop..._'" Sam trailed off.

"Sammy would you shut up for a second" Dean said, trying to get his brother to listen to him, however it didn't work.

"'_I just can't figure out why dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet._'" Sam continued.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho" Dean said.

"'_What? How do you know?_'" Sam asked.

"I've got his journal." Dean told him. Krista just looked at the brown leather hunters journal that was hidden in Dean's jacket.

"John doesn't go anywhere without that thing" Krista said.

"Yea, well he did this time" Dean said with a glance in Krista's direction.

"'_What's it say?_'" Sam asked.

Dean just flipped through journal, to the page with a coded message for them. "Ah, the same old ex-marine crap, when he wants us to know where he's going" he said.

"'_Coordinates. Where to?_'" Came Sam's question. Krista just looked over to Dean, before glancing down at the book.

"I'm not sure yet" the older Winchester said with a shrug, causing Krista to roll her eyes. It made sense that he wouldn't know where the coordinates led, considering he just busted out of the police station.

"'_I don't understand._'" Sam started. "'_I mean, what could be so important that dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?_'" Sam asked.

However, before Dean could answer, the line went dead.

"Sam?Sam!" Dean called, but there was no answer. "Where was he heading?" Dean asked Krista.

"Welch's old place over on Breckenridge" she said.

Without another word the two of them picked up their pace and tried to find a car to hot wire. Getting the car wasn't all that difficult, and before they knew it, they were speeding off through Jericho trying to find the old Welch house.

**AN: almost done with episode one! at least another chapter or two, then I'll be taking a short hiatus on this story. only because not many people are into it. so i'll still be writing this, might even post randomly and stuff :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

"Krista, give me your shot gun" Dean said as they pulled into the drive-way of the run down house.

Nodding, Krista reached into the back seat of their stolen car and handed him her sawed-off. After cocking it, Dean looked over at her.

"Rock-salt shells?" he asked her.

"You know it" Krista smiled.

From where they sat in the car, they could see the shadowy silhouette of Constance Welch in the passenger seat of the Impala.

Then, suddenly, she was no longer in the passenger seat. Instead, she was now straddling Sam.

"Is Sammy about to get to second with a ghost?" Krista asked, her hand hovering over the door handle.

"Yea let's go" Dean said, and with that they both rushed out of the car and towards the Impala.

They could no longer see Constance in the car, but it was clear by the holes in Sam's sweatshirt, that she was still there. Then suddenly she re-appeared, reaching into Sam's chest. Acting quickly, Dean shot the gun, shattering the window, which startled Constance. After that, Dean just kept on firing the gun, until Constance disappeared.

Taking his opportunity, Sam sat up and started the car.

"I'm taking you you" Krista heard him say just before he took off towards the house, effectively smashing through the side.

Dean and Krista stared after him for a moment before running to the wreckage.

"Sam! Sam! Are you okay?" Dean asked through the passenger window.

"I think..." the younger brother trailed off.

"Can you move, Sammy?" Krista asked.

"Yea. Help me?" he asked. Dean just nodded and reached through the window to grab Sam's hand and pull him out.

"There you go" Dean said as he closed the door. Once Sam was out of the car, they look around to find Constance. She was standing in the middle of what Krista though was probably a family room at one point. Noticing them, Constance looked up and glared before throwing the picture that was in her hands to the ground.

Suddenly, the bureau launched forward and pinned the three hunters against the car. As soon as they got trapped, however, the lights started to flicker and water began to pour down the stairs.

"Oh this is just fucking great" Krista grumbled as she struggled against the heavy wood.

Seemingly curious, Constance walked towards the stairway and looked up. There were two children standing there.

"You've come home to us mommy" the children said. Just as the Welch children spoke, Constance looked up at them with sad eyes. Then suddenly they were behind her, and just as they embraced their mother in a hug, Constance screamed. There was a surge of energy as Constance and her children melted into a puddle on the floor.

While this was happening, Sam and Dean managed to shove the bureau away from them.

"You okay?" Dean asked Krista as the three of them walked over to the spot where the Welch ghosts had vanished.

"Yea I'm good" Krista smiled.

"So this is where she drowned her kids." Dean stated.

"That's why she could never go home." Sam said with a nod. "She was too scared to face them."

"You found her weak spot. Nice work Sammy" Dean said with a smile as he slapped his brother on his chest.

"Yea, I wish I could say the same for you." Sam said with a slightly pained laugh. "What were you thinking shooting Casper in the face, you freak?" he asked causing Krista to laugh.

"Don't complain, he saved your ass, Sammy." Krista laughed as she walked over to the car with Dean.

"I'll tell you another thing." Dean said. "If you screwed up my car?" he paused for a second as he looked at his brother. "I'll kill you" he added, causing both Sam and Krista to laugh.

**)0()0()0(**

Krista was asleep in the backseat as they drove down the highway.

"Okay, here's where dad went." Sam's voice came as she was starting to wake up.

"What about John?" she asked as she sat up with a stretch.

"The coordinates he left us?" Sam said. "They lead to a place called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado" he added.

Dean just nodded as Krista suppressed a yawn. "That sounds like fun, how far is it?" Krista asked as she leaned her head on the back of the front seat.

"About six hundred miles." Sam said.

"If we shag ass we could make it by morning." Dean offered, causing Sam to look at him hesitantly.

"Dean, I, um.." he trailed off. Dean just glanced between the road, the rear-view mirror, then back at Sam.

"You two aren't going." he stated when he saw the look on Krista's face.

Being on this hunt had given her a type of freedom that she hadn't had in a long time. It also gave her a certain sense of security in knowing that she could still handle being on a hunt. Her only issue was her fiance and...Dean.

"The interview's in like, ten hours. I gotta be there." Sam said.

There was silence fore a moment before Krista spoke up. "I have a life, Dean." she said quietly.

"Yea. Yea, whatever" Dean said as he glanced at them. "I'll take you home"

The car ride was silent for the next few hours, until they finally made it back to Krista's apartment.

"Call me if you find John?" she asked Dean as they walked up to the front door to the building.

"Yea. You know I will." Dean said. "Call me if you need to talk to someone until you fall asleep." he smiled.

"I'll do that" Krista smiled back. Dean nodded and walked back to the Impala.

As soon as the car sped off, Krista unlocked the door, and walked up the stairs. What she saw wasn't what she expecting in the least bit.

There were clothes and wine glasses strewn all over the living room. Clothes that didn't belong to her.

"Nate?" she called out as she dropped her bags on the floor in front of the door. "You home?" She wasn't greeted with any noise. With a sigh, Krista walked into her room and curled up on her bed.

She had no clue whose clothes were strewn all over her apartment. But she had a feeling about what had happened while she was in Jericho.

**)0()0()0(**

When Krista woke up the next morning, she heard a noise coming from the living room. Curious, she got out of bed and changed into a fresh pair of clothes.

In the living room was Nate, sitting on the couch drinking a beer. In front of him was a slip of paper.

"Where were you this weekend?" He asked as soon as he saw her. As she drew closer to him, she saw that the paper in front of him was a picture that she hadn't seen in years. It was an old picture of Dean and her self, leaning against the Impala with smiles on their faces.

"I told you, I was helping a friend try and find his father." Krista said as she walked over to him.

"Did you fuck him?" Nate asked angrily as he stood.

"What are you talking about..." Krista trailed off. Nate didn't even give her a chance to finish her sentence as he gripped her upper arm tightly. "Let me go Nate" she grit out.

He didn't even say anything as he threw her to the ground. With a groan Krista rolled over onto her back, just as Nate kicked her.

She looked at him with wide eyes as he went to kick her again. Thinking quickly she rose her leg and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. As Nate was doubled over in pain, Krista stood and grabbed her bags that were still in front of the door before she left.

Once safely outside on the side walk, she pulled out her cell phone and called the first person that came to mind.

"Dean can you come get me?" she sniffled.

**AN: poor Krista. I hated doing that too her. Especially because as a hunter she should be able to handle herself against abuse like that. But in her defense she was half awake and shocked and stuff. Aaaanyways guys, just one more chapter left before I start on episode two. After next week I wont be posting and stuff so that I can get more of this story written, along with some of my other stories, which ya'll should check out! Oooooh also, check out my profile, there's a link on there for my polyvore account where I make sets and stuff for my stories :) As Always, Leave Love )0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Not too long after she had called Dean, he had come to pick her up. When the Impala came to a stop in front of the apartment building, Dean jumped out of the car to her side.

"Kris, are you okay? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm fine" she sniffed, leaning down to pick up her bags which caused her to flinch slightly in pain. When she did, however, Dean saw.

"What did he do" He growled darkly. Suddenly, his gaze shifted from Krista, to someone that was behind her. Without another word, Dean gently pushed passed her. "What the fuck did you do to her." he said angrily. It was Nate.

"Nothing that that slut didn't deserve." Nate laughed mirthlessly. As soon as the words left his mouth, Dean swung his fist, effectively connecting with Nate's jaw. The impact of the punch caused Nate to topple to the ground. Just as he did, Dean pulled his pearl handled gun from his waistband, pointing it at the man on the ground.

"Dean!" Krista shouted. "Just let it go, I'm fine. Let's just go" she said in a slightly more quiet voice as she placed an arm on his shoulder.

With a sigh, Dean dropped his arm and put the gun back in his waist band.

"Sammy, you drive" he told his brother, tossing him the keys through the drivers side window. "Come on" he said to Krista as he picked up her bags. Krista nodded and climbed into the backseat of the Impala as Dean loaded her bags into the trunk with the rest of their stuff.

"I'm so sorry, Sammy" Krista said a few hours later, after the guys had told her what had happened to Sam's girlfriend, Jessica. They were heading back to Stanford to see if they could get any clues about her murder.

The three of them knew that the thing that killed Jessica, was the same thing that killed the Winchester boys' mother, Mary.

After they got back to the hotel that the boys were staying at, Krista went to take a quick shower while the boys investigated a little bit more. When she got out wearing a fresh pair of blue jeans and a pink tank top, Krista noticed something on the bed closest to the door. It was Dean's' leather jacket.

When they were still together and Dean would go out on a hunt with John, he would leave his jacket behind for Krista. His way of letting her know that he would be back. With a smile, Krista walked over to the bed and picked up the thick jacket and slipped it over her shoulders. It felt just the way it used to all those years ago.

It felt like home.

By the time the guys came back from their investigation, it was night time and Krista was fast asleep on Dean's bed, his jacket still on her shoulders and a smile on her face.

"Kris, babe, I need you to wake up" Dean's voice called to her. Causing her to slowly wake up.

"What time is it?" she mumbled. She started to sit up, but the pain in her ribs was still there. On their way back to Stanford, Dean had checked her over, making sure she wasn't seriously injured. He had told her that her ribs weren't broken, but they were bruised slightly.

"Just after nine p.m" Dean told her as he help her slip out of his jacket. "You can go back to sleep in a minute, Kris" he said as soon as Krista tried to stifle a yawn. Once Dean had draped his jacket over one of the chairs that was in the room, her turned back to see that Krista had curled up under the blankets and was sleeping again, a smile present on her lips.

Chuckling slightly at her, Dean walked over to the nightstand, and turned off the lamp that was there as he picked up the tv remote and turned on the television.

Silently, Dean sat down on his side of the bed before taking off his shoes and lounging there next to Krista. As he flipped through the channels, he felt a movement on the bed, looking down, he saw that Krista had found her way closer to him and was now curled up to his side.

"So what's the plan?" Sam asked as he came out of the bathroom and sat down on his own bed.

"We do what we can here, then we look for dad." Dean shrugged as he played with a strand of Krista's hair with his free hand.

"I meant about Krista." Sam sighed, looking over at the snoozing blonde.

"She comes with us." Dean said with yet another shrug. After what happened with her ex in Camarillo, Dean wasn't ready to let her out of his sight just yet.

Sam just nodded and crawled under the blankets of his bed, trying to get comfortable.

After his brother had fallen asleep, Dean stayed awake for a few hours, before turning off the tv and slipping under the blankets with Krista. As he did, she rolled over, giving him her back. Smiling, he faced in her direction and rested his hand lightly on her hip. Soon enough, he was fast asleep.

A few days later, the trio still had no clues as to what had killed Jessica. However, since they knew that whatever it was, was connected to the Mary Winchester murder. It would be best to try and find John as soon as possible.

Krista watched as Dean loaded their bags into the trunk. It was almost check out time and they had intended to get to Blackwater Ridge as fast as they could So while Dean was loading the car, Sam was checking them out of the hotel.

Minutes later, Krista was sitting in the back seat while Dean and Sam sat in the front. Sam was marking their destination on the map, while Dean kept on stealing glances at Krista through the rear view mirror. She would catch his eyes every now and again, causing her to blush slightly, before gazing back out the window.

* * *

**AN: and there's the last chapter of episode one/first chapter of episode two. honestly it's a lot shorter than i intended it to be, but don't worry, when i get back to writing for this then the chapters will be longer and stuff. so anyways, what did you all think of this chapter? Soon Krista and Dean will be officially together! I loved writing the opening scene, having Dean be all protective like that and stuff. Aaaaanyways, don't forget to review and stuff and be sure to check out my profile, there's a link to my polyvore account where i make sets and stuff to go along with my stories. As Always, Leave Love )0( Iris RainbowWolf )0(**


End file.
